List of actors and actresses in Die Hard Scenario Films and Shows
This is a detailed list of all the Die Hard Scenario actors who made notable appearances or commonly appeared in ''Die Hard'' Scenario films and shows. Note: Also included here are [[List of Die Hard Scenario Filmmakers|filmmakers of the Die Hard Scenarios who made brief acting cameos]] as well as stunt performers who appeared in these type of movies. This list is incomplete. You can help us by expanding it. List A *Aasif Mandvi *Aaron Eckhart *Adam Hart *Adoni Maropis *Adrian Holmes *Aidan Gillen *Al Leong *Al Sapienza *Alan Rickman *Alec Newman *Alex Veadov *Alexander Siddig *Aleksandr Kuznetsov *Andrew Divoff *Andrew Stevens *Angela Bassett *Angelo Pagan *Anil Kapoor *Anupam Kher *Arnold Chon *Arnold Schwarzenegger *Arnold Vosloo B *Barry Livingston *Bashar Rahal *Ben Cross *Benito Martinez *Benjamin Bratt *Bernard White *Beth Toussaint *Billy Dee Williams *Bob Gunton *Bokeem Woodbine *Bonnie Bedelia *Boris Lee Krutonog *Brent Huff *Bruce Campbell *Bruce Greenwood *Bruce McGill *Bruce Payne *Bruce Willis *Bryan Genesse C *Carlo Rota *Carlos Bernard *Carlos Gómez *Carmen Argenziano *Carrick O'Quinn *Casper Van Dien *Catherine Bell *Channing Tatum *Charles Dance *Charles S. Dutton *Chick Vennera *Chou Yun-Fat *Chris Ellis *Chris Howell *Chris Mulkey *Chris Pine *Christian Bale *Chuck "Charlie" Picerni *Chuck Picerni Jr. *Christian Slater *Christina Chang *Claudia Christian *Clay Cullen *Clayton J. Barber *Cole Hauser *Cole S. McKay *Colin Salmon *Colleen Camp *Colm Feore *Colm Meaney *Conor O'Farrell *Corey Haim *Corey Johnson *Craig Fairbrass *Craig Sheffer *Cuba Gooding Jr. *Currie Graham *C. Thomas Howell D *Daniel Baldwin *Danny Trejo *Darryl Chan *David Gianopoulos *David Hasselhoff *David Lea *David Morse *David 'Shark' Fralick *DB Woodside *Dean Cain *Dean Cochran *Dean Norris *Denis Forest *Dennis Haysbert *Dennis Hopper *Denney Pierce *Denzel Washington *Deobia Oparei *Dolph Lundgren *Dominic Purcell *Don Charles McGovern *Don Cheadle *Don "The Dragon" Wilson *Don McManus *Dorian Harewood *Drea de Matteo *Drew Nelson E *Ed Harris *Eddie J. Fernandez *Eddie Matthews *Eddie Murphy *Elisha Cuthbert *Eric Roberts *Erik Betts *Erik Stabenau *Erika Eleniak *Ernest Harden Jr. *Ernie Hudson *Ethan Hawke F *Forest Whitaker *Frank McRae *Frank Zagarino *Frederic Forrest *Fredric Lehne G *Gary Busey *Gary Daniels *Gary Sinise *Gary Carlos Cervantes *Gary Oldman *Gary Hudson *Genesis Rodriguez *George Clooney *Gerard Butler *Glenn Morshower *Glenn Plummer *Gonzalo Menendez *Grand L. Bush *Greg Collins *Gregory McKinney *Gregory Scott Cummins *Gregory J. Barnett *Guy Pearce H *Halle Berry *Hank Amos *Hannes Jaenicke *Harrison Ford *Harry Lennix *Harry Van Gorkum *Hector Atreyu Ruiz *Hector Elizondo *Henri Lubatti *Henry Kingi *Henry M. Kingi Jr. *Herzl Tobey *Holt McCallany *Howie Long *Hunter Burke I *Iain Glen *Ice-T *Iko Uwais *Ilia Volok *Ingo Neuhaus *Isaach De Bankolé J *Ja Rule *Jackie Chan *Jai Courtney *Jalil Jay Lynch *James Badge Dale *James Lew *James MacDonald *Jamie Foxx *Jason Yee *Jay Acovone *Jean-Claude Van Damme (Sudden Death, Derailed) *Jeff Cadiente *Jeff Daniels *Jeff Fahey *Jeff Kober *Jeffrey Nordling *Jeremy Irons *Jeremy Ray Valdez *Jeronimo Spinx *Jesse Borrego *Jet Li *Jodie Foster *Joe Cook *Joe Mantegna *Joe Morton *Joe Pantoliano *Joey Box *Joey King *John Enos III *John Lacy *John Leguizamo *John Malkovich *John Meier *John Noble *John Spencer *John Travolta *John Turturro *José Zúñiga *Joseph Patrick Kelly *Josiah D. Lee *Judd Nelson *Judge Reinhold *Jürgen Prochnow *J. Kenneth Campbell *J.T. Walsh K *Karel Roden *Karen David *Karl Urban *Keanu Reeves *Keii Johnston *Keith Woulard *Kevin Gage *Kiefer Sutherland *Kim Coates *Kimberley Davies *Kirk B.R. Woller *Kurt Russell *Kurtwood Smith *Kurupt L *Lance Henriksen *Lance Reddick *Landon Hall *Larnell Stovall *Larry Poindexter *Laurence Fishburne *Len Wiseman *Lena Headey *Leo Lee *Leslie Hope *Liam Garrigan *Liam Neeson *Louis Lombardi *Luis Guzmán M *Manny Perry *Marcel Iures *Marco Khan *Marcus Aurelius *Marjean Holden *Mark Aiken *Mark Camacho *Mark Chadwick *Mark Kriski *Mark Riccardi *Mark Rolston *Martin Kove *Mary Elizabeth Winstead *Mary Lynn Rajskub *Matt Bushell *Matt Craven *Matt Leonard *Matt McColm *Matthias Hues *Matthew R. Anderson *Maury Sterling *Max Martini *Megalyn Echikunwoke *Meilani Paul *Melissa Brasselle *Melissa Leo *Michael Bailey Smith *Michael Biehn *Michael Cavanaugh *Michael Cudlitz *Michael Dudikoff *Michael Ealy *Michael Irby *Michael Madsen *Michael O'Neill *Michael Paré *Michael Rooker *Michael Shanks *Michelle C. Lee *Morgan Freeman *Morris Chestnut *Morocco Omari N *Natalie Radford *Neal Matarazzo *Neal McDonough *Nestor Serrano *Nick Chinlund *Nick Jameson *Nick Mancuso *Nicole Kidman *Nicolas Cage *Noel Gugliemi *Norbert Weisser O *Oded Fehr *Oleg Taktarov *Oliver Platt *Olivier Gruner *Omid Abtahi *Ousaun Elam P *Pasha D. Lychnikoff *Patrick Kilpatrick *Paul Guilfoyle *Paul Winfield *Penny Johnson Jerald *Pete Antico *Peter Firth *Peter Greene *Peter Kent *Peter Weller *Philip Baker Hall *Philip Winchester *Pierce Brosnon *Powers Boothe R *Rachel Ticotin *Radha Mitchell *Randall Batinkoff *Randy Couture *Randy Orton *Ravil Isyanov *Ray Liotta *Raymond Cruz *Reginald VelJohnson *Reiko Aylesworth *Renny Harlin *Renoly Santiago *Ric Drasin *Richard Armitage *Richard Burgi *Richard Gabai *Richard Riehle *Richard T. Jones *Rick Avery *Rick Yune *Robert Davi *Robert Donovan *Robert Forster *Robert LaSardo *Robert Miano *Robert Patrick *Roddy Piper *Roger Cross *Ron Silver *Ron Yuan *Roy Scheider *Rudolf Martin *Rutger Hauer S *Saïd Taghmaoui *Sala Baker *Sam Medina *Samuel L. Jackson *Sandra Bullock *Scott Lawrence *Scott L. Schwartz *Sean Astin *Sean Bean *Sean Connery *Sean O'Bryan *Sean Patrick Flannery *Sebastian Roché *Shannon Tweed *Shaun Toub *Simon Rhee *Stacy Keach *Stan Shaw *Stana Katic *Steve Buscemi *Steve Eastin *Steve Harris *Steve Kelso *Steve Picerni *Steven Seagal *"Stone Cold" Steve Austin *Stuart F. Wilson *Suzy Amis *Sylvester Stallone T *Tamara Tunie *Tate Donovan *Ted Barba *Temuera Morrison *Terry Chen *Thomas Kretschmann *Thomas Rosales Jr. *Tia Texada *Tim Abell *Tim Griffin *Tim Kelleher *Tim Russ *Tim Thomerson *Timothy Carhart *Timothy Omundson *Titus Welliver *Tom Berenger *Tom Bower *Tom Everett *Tom Sizemore *Tommy 'Tiny' Lister *Tomas Arana *Tommy Lee Jones *Tony Donno *Tony Plana *Tony Todd *Treat Williams *Tzi Ma V *Viggo Mortensen *Viktor Ivanov *Vincent Regan *Ving Rhames *Vinnie Jones *Vladimir Kulich *Vondie Curtis-Hall *Vyto Ruginis W *Wade Williams *Wendy Crewson *Wesley Snipes *Will Leong *Willem Dafoe *William Atherton *William Devane *William Forsythe *William Hope *William H. Macy *William Sadler *William Shatner *Woon Young Park X *Xander Berkeley Y *Yorgo Constantine *Yvonne Zima Z *Zach Grenier *Zayed Khan *Željko Ivanek Category:List Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:Recurring Die Hard Scenario actors Category:Browse